1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of paddles, and more particularly to human powered paddles.
2. Description of Background
There are many different types of paddles used by people to propel a watercraft such as a canoe, kayak, stand-up paddle (“SUP”) board, and/or the like through the water. Generally, the paddle includes a paddle blade attached to a shaft that the person grasps and manipulates to power the watercraft across a body of water.